User talk:Fireman0504
Fort Independence got blown up during the Exodus. We blew it up to stop people like Stef gettin the stuff, but, there may be some stuff on the outside where you stay. //--TehK 16:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) We're not at Fort Independence. We're at Bailey Crossroads at the "Outcast Outpost." That was not blown up. It's where Casdin ook shelter during the Siege with Protector McGraw. The Operation Anchorage Outpost. Don't worry Krush, I know better than to go to the irradiated crater and shell smashed ruins of Fort Independence. -- Fireman0504 :Aww k, I just edited my post on the rp. //--TehK 17:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, is it alright if Riley makes Baileys Crossroads his new home? Lol. //--TehK 17:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Stefanie is living there already! Least til she goes back to Zanadu. If you want I guess it's fine though. Don't want it falling into the wrong hands after she goes home. And of course she'll wander in and out of the D.C. area for some scavenging, so she'll need a place to stay. --Fireman0504 :Kay, and the reason is so that the Claws don't get a Fortress. Lol. //--TehK 17:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No prob! :) I was gonna use it as her D.C. hideout anyway, but if she's got a friend living there too who'll watch the place, that's great! --Fireman0504 :Lol yeah. //--TehK 17:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't you want Stefanie to get married though? --Cerebral plague 17:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol yeah.. I'm still looking for a character to marry Riley like grr. //--TehK 17:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Stefanie is my character and I don't plan on marrying her off anytime soon, sorry. --Fireman0504 Idea. Have a descendant of Stefanie join the Forum:2400 RP! //--TehK 20:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol guess what, you typed "Stefanie said" in the 2400 RP! I fixed it and changed it to Kellie.. Noob! //--TehK 01:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Dang... too many McRaes around!!! -- Fireman0504 :Lol. Also, who did Stefanie marry to get any descendants...? //--TehK 01:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Who said she married anyone? -- Fireman0504 :Who did she have sex with? Lol. //--TehK 01:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm willing to sacrifice some of Jacks sperm for the good of the RP! --Cerebral plague 01:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'd volunteer Dutch, but he's already spoken for. KuHB1aM 01:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I believe Silas is the natural choice, since they live in the same area and can at least relate a little. Also, they're both addicts, only a different type (Silas is an alcoholic, just a nice one). --Twentyfists 01:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Choose Fireman! Choose! (It won't affect your storyline for Stefanie, the RP is unofficial) //--TehK 01:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Jack is also an addict though! Addicted to kicking ass! --Cerebral plague 01:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::So is Silas! Eat it, little Jacob! --Twentyfists 01:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Jack has a poncho. Does Silas have a Poncho? No, he has power armor. He's a fake robot damn it! --Cerebral plague 02:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Silas doesn't have power armor. He wears a duster with a badge bearing a snake and the words "Don't Tread on Me." He also has a hat, a giant eight-shot magnum, a whiskey flask and a rifle. Eat it, little Jacob! --Twentyfists 02:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Must of got him confused with another character. Jack has three .50 magnums, he also has a rifle, a Grenade launcher that shoots smaller versions of a mini nuke, and a poncho. No, not one of those sears ponchos a real poncho. From down south and everything, like that guy from the man with no name trilogy. --Cerebral plague 02:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I would like to point out that we're fighting over virtual sperm, for a alternative time line, for a character that would most likely just get drunk in Zanada and be impregnated by a random joe, or should I say random Jack? --Cerebral plague 02:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I didn't think we were fighting, though. What the hell is going on over on your end? --Twentyfists 02:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I saw her eying Aaron's hot bod.... --User:Ramsey 02:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) You know what? Silas is a chivalric type. He'll take ALL OF YOU!!!! --Twentyfists 03:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Aaron's black. --User:Ramsey 03:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Should we start an "I have a crush on Stefanie McRae" forum? -- Fireman0504 Shut up. We all know she has a thing for Jackal. Lol. //--Run4urLife! 06:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) In response to the many times you have yelled at me for bad spelling and grammar I would like to reveal that,I AM DISLECSIC. Note this was C/P into word its just that in RP's I don't normaly have time to do that.Vegas adict 18:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Where's this "I have a crush on Stefanie McRae" forum? I'm very disappointed, Fireman...--Twentyfists 18:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Are we going to actually go through with this? --Cerebral plague 18:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Eventually. Actually, I don't know. That was a joke...mostly. --Twentyfists 18:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, only a joke, see above groups of comments. Oh, and Vegas, being Dyslexic doesn't mean you don't have time to C/P and spell check. I can understand that you might have trouble typing initially, but the ammount of contributing you do here says that you have plenty of time to copy/paste and spell check. So don't just go making excuses. You also couldn't've c/ped this post because you have a number of spelling mistakes including "dyslexic." And through all the drama with you copying Krush, you never said anything about dyslexia. It's a mental condition, not an excuse to hide behind. -- Fireman0504 Its a mental condition yes but it (as far as i know) only effects writing,reading and spelling.So being dyslecsic has nothing to do with copying krush's code.Also the reason i spelt dislecsic wrong was that my version of word doesn't even regocnise the way i spelled it as a word.Note:i just asked my parents about this and aparently what i have is actually Dyslexic dysgraphia which acording to wikipedia that.With dyslexic dysgraphia, spontaneously written work is illegible, copied work is fairly good, and spelling is bad. Finger tapping speed (a method for identifying fine motor problems) is normal, indicating the deficit does not likely stem from cerebellar damage. A dyslexic dysgraphic does not necessarily have dyslexia Vegas adict 18:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dysgraphia is what you have? //--TehK 19:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) go down the page to the bit about types of dysgraphia and the firsst one is what i haveVegas adict 19:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'm not discussing a mental condition with you on this wiki. Conversation over. BTW, I am a registered, liscensed, and working health care professional (and firefighter), and am currently studying Paramedicine, so I'm not being drawn into a discussion with you about a condition on a wiki I come to for fun. I work twelve hours a day and I come on here to unwind. I apologize if I've offended you in any way. All I ask is that you clean up your work a bit. -- Fireman0504 ::Hmm. Ossim. Post in the End kthx. //--TehK 03:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Fireman FTW, although I still don't see that forum... --Twentyfists 03:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Forum:The End (Page 4)? //--TehK 03:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Read up on this talk page. --Twentyfists 03:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh yeah lol. STEFANIE WANTS RILEY CUS HE HAS AN IMAGE! //--TehK 03:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lol Dutch looks like Tom Cruise slightly. Eat it, bitch. And this is getting kinda weird. KuHB1aM 14:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC)